


Inside Out

by cydonic



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck (literally), Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydonic/pseuds/cydonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they met together in a symphony of sound that no instrument could make, a wall of colour that did not yet exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Springkink prompt Crossover: Weiss Kreuz/Final Fantasy 7; Schuldig/Rufus/Reno: Melting an ice prince - "Just what he didn't need: another mouthy redhead."

"Welcome to Esset's main facilities, Vice President." A bespectacled man held out one hand for Rufus to take. He did so lightly, giving the hand one shake before retreating, loathe to continue contact beyond the necessary. "I'm Brad Crawford. I've just come down to introduce you to the man who will serve as your guide and guard for the duration of your stay." He spoke with a professional manner Rufus could admire, though the man standing behind him hardly betrayed such a positive image. His red hair was barely restrained by a folded-over bandana, looped around his head like a headband. He stood, not at attention as his supposed superior did, but as if he were simply lounging about with friends.  
  
Rufus heard himself give a dismissive snort, before a stray thought passed by. Reno was likely a mirror image of that man, hardly ever capable of having correct posture, let alone an acceptable uniform. It was only his particular talents - some of which Rufus did not speak of with others - that kept him on the payroll. His attitude alone, on many occasions, had almost resulted in Rufus firing him.   
  
"Yeah, looks like you might need a bit of a hand in the protection department." The slouching redhead said, eyes trailing first over Rufus, and then Reno with a look of contempt. Crawford turned to face his subordinate, and though Rufus did not see his expression, he was almost certain it was a glare. Behind his left shoulder he felt Reno step forward until their arms were just touching. Rufus had no doubt Reno had taken offense by the remark, whether or not it was a joke.  
  
 _Just what he didn't need._  Rufus thought to himself, a slight frown marring his features.  _Another mouthy redhead._  
  
And there came, surprisingly, a responding thought:  _You might not need me, but I bet I can make you want me._  
  
It came with an accompanying wink from said mouthy redhead who was artfully slouched behind Crawford. Rufus fixed him with a dead stare, and he was quite certain he heard a laugh echo in the corner of his mind.  
  
There wasn't that much particularly unusual about telepathy. Rufus knew of it, and it was a talent he did occasionally wish he possessed. For most people it would come as a surprise, but ShinRa had been in work with Esset for decades, now. The SOLDIER program was one that came years before its time, producing super soldiers previously unheard of. What they lacked, though, was this: the mutation that provided certain people with mental and physical skills above and beyond the norm. ShinRa would not fall into business unless it benefited them, and so they had close ties to the company that dominated the super talented field: Esset.    
  
"I apologise, Sir." Crawford said at last, as if the pair had shared some unspoken argument - a likely occurrence. The man behind him straightened minutely. "This is Schuldig, and I can assure you that he will be on his best behaviour." That came out as less of a promise, and more of a threat.  
  
Rufus took a moment, tongue sliding out to wet his lips before he nodded. "He would be wise to do so." His eyes were on Schuldig, the newly introduced redhead looking amused by the challenge held in Rufus' reply.  
  
"Of course he would." Crawford seemed to agree, before turning to his partner. "I expect you will check in with me frequently."  
  
Schuldig nodded, as if he were being asked a question - or given a choice. "Your wish is my command." He said with a cocky smirk. Crawford sighed - an expression he had, perhaps, assumed Rufus would miss - before leaving them with a brief farewell.  
  
They were left in silence in the foyer, Rufus feeling very much out of the loop. Schuldig and Reno were trading glances, and it was hard to judge how they felt about each other by viewing only the newcomer's expression. So far Schuldig had looked nothing less than self-assured, more often smug. "If you could lead us to our quarters." Rufus interrupted, cutting between the pair sharply. Reno straightened almost imperceptibly by his side. Schuldig's grin grew. Rufus was already coming to hate him.  
  
"It would be my utmost pleasure." He drawled before turning on his heel, waving one hand to show that they should follow.

\---

Whilst Reno checked their room for any sort of bugs (if there was one thing Rufus knew, it was that he couldn't trust anybody), Rufus concentrated quite thoroughly on ignoring their new companion for the week. It was a short business trip - to keep ties strong, Rufus had been sent out to ensure all was well and in order at Esset. They daren't strike against ShinRa, their main source of funding, but they could have other, underhanded projects being conducted. That, and Rufus was sure his father grew tired of his presence in the boardroom - he was the only one there with any damned sense.  
  
And so Rufus sat on the expensive lounge that had been provided for them, thumbing through company figures from the last quarter. He was looking to tighten up on expenditure in departments that did not need it, and allocate the extra funds to research and development. Though Rufus did not  _like_  Schuldig, he could not deny the power the man possessed. They  _needed_  to figure out how to recreate such talents in their own soldiers. They could easily cull the number of cleaners on the books, and offer a higher rate to the remainders. If they played their cards right, they'd wind up with some extra funds from the manoeuver. His father would not go for the more drastic changes Rufus had in mind - he found Scarlet a perfectly worthy candidate for head of weapons development, where Rufus saw her as nothing more than a slutty placeholder.   
  
Reno returned from his task, leaning over to place his hands on either side of Rufus' head, against the back of the lounge. Rufus felt his breath against the side of his face, but did not turn to acknowledge him. "All clear." Reno stated, clearly still in their home timezone. Though it would be nearing midnight in Japan - typically the only time they had to themselves, if they were having a quiet week - it was only mid-afternoon in the German countryside.   
  
"I'm reading." Rufus stated, turning a page and beginning on the space program figures. Reno did not seem fazed by the rebuttal. He leaned forward to lick along the lobe on Rufus' ear.  
  
The blonde scowled, reaching up one hand to bat at Reno's face. "I told you I was reading." He echoed, though Reno took his attention while he had it. The redhead slid in between Rufus' now separated arms, dropping down onto his lap with an indulgent smile. Rufus met his eyes, clearly unimpressed. Reno did nothing more than grind lightly in his lap, one arm coming to curl behind his neck.   
  
"We're not doing anything until tomorrow morning." He said so easily, as if they didn't have business they could be doing in the meantime. There were plenty of people who might want him dead, as there were wherever he went. Schuldig had promised to keep up a mental shield between them and any rogues who might want to launch an attack of that kind on him. He must have been chosen for a reason - Rufus was sure Schuldig was a talented telepath. Would Esset have offered anyone less than their best to him, their main benefactor?   
  
Still, Rufus didn't much like the notion of a man such as Schuldig simply rummaging through his thoughts when it pleased him. "Think any louder and I might start hearin'." Reno noted, casually nipping at the line of Rufus' jaw.   
  
At that point, Rufus conceded. He set down the report to his side, nudging the papers so that they wouldn't get rumpled. Reno chuckled against the hollow of his throat, bent almost in half to try and reach that very spot. "Lay down." Reno commanded, and Rufus rose up under his touch. He didn't say it - he didn't have to - but Reno's demands never failed to earn an... enthusiastic result. In any other domain, Reno would not have dared tell him what to do. Here, though, Reno was the intelligent, experienced one.  
  
Rufus was helpless to deny his bidding, turning so that he lay along the lounge. Beneath his feet, the financial report creased. It wasn't that he couldn't acquire another copy, but it was bothersome. Rufus did not like to ruin his things, be they a mere paper or an expensive artwork. His possessions were given the utmost care. Reno might perhaps have been an exception. Rufus didn't know. And if he didn't know by now, would he ever? Was it even necessary he know? Were they distinctions that needed making?   
  
Reno settled atop his body, biting a trail down Rufus' neck. He balanced himself on one elbow, the other hand fisting in Rufus' blonde hair, twisting to make him arch his neck back. "Reno." It was almost a cry, but more of an indignant bark. Reno smirked against his skin.  
  
"Take your shirt off." He stated, sitting up on Rufus' hips. His hand reluctantly pulled itself from Rufus' short hair, now brushing up underneath the fabric of his shirt. Rufus did as he was told, unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers. Reno pushed it open and began to explore Rufus' chest - the lightly muscled plain familiar to him now, yet he followed the same routine every time. Fingers splayed, Reno ran over every part of him. It felt more like an inspection of his body than something romantic, but it was erotic all the same.  
  
More so when Reno dipped his head down again, upper body curving perfectly as he began to lave at one nipple. Rufus gasped, back curling to meet the warmth on his chest. Reno - ever the tease - did little more than brush over the hardened peaks, rocking his hips against Rufus' own. So perhaps it was less a matter of being a tease, and more a matter of simply wanting - and wanting  _now_. And whilst Rufus usually did have some standards in that department, he was fine with allowing Reno this one time be brief. If he was going to go to the lengths of establishing and maintaining secrecy, it was not for heated quickies in the elevator - it was for a legitimate reason. Rufus never did anything by half measures, nor did Reno - it was either a full commitment or nothing at all.  
  
Reno's want was unmistakable as it ground against Rufus' own burgeoning, and it was that fervor that made up for their usual foreplay. Rufus had never expected it of Reno, for him to be a lover as opposed to a fucker. Or perhaps he simply warranted greater attention. Every time they met it was like making up for lost time: Reno would kiss every visible inch of his body, and mark everything that would be hidden by clothing. He would drag his teeth along pointed hip bones and kiss along the inside of his thigh.  
  
Though of that, too, had Rufus rising in time with Reno's movements, watching as the man balanced himself one-handed on the back of the lounge. His free hand moved to undo the fly of his pants, drawing it down to release himself. With that done, Reno shoved one hand in his pocket, retrieving a bottle of lubricant he must have had the gall to assume he would need.   
  
 _My, my, the things you two do. I shall have to make note not to leave you unsupervised for so long._ Rufus' body stiffened at the unwelcome voice in his head, that smirk carried through in the tone. Reno was either not involved in this conversation - or whatever it was correctly called - or not bothered by it. Both seemed plausible, though the former more likely, as he carried on to now undoing Rufus' own pants. In spite of the unwelcome interruption, Rufus was pliant beneath Reno's touch.  
  
A laugh resounded through his mind, and then something changed.  
  
Reno faltered in his movements, head lifting up and hand falling to his hip where he was - usually - armed. Rufus watched as he mouth fell open to respond, yet no words were formed.  _It would be polite of the two of you to invite me._  Schuldig's voice almost carried a pout here, and Rufus watched as Reno's hardness flagged under their interruption. How unwelcome - and almost embarrassing.   
  
 _Don't stop because of me, though. I can make it work._  Rufus, as Reno had, opened his mouth to enquire as to what Schuldig meant - and then what on  _Earth_  he thought he was doing - but was interrupted. A sudden pleasure came through his mind, a disjointed thing, a phantom feeling. It was as though someone ran their hand along the underside of his own erection, but there was nothing there. Reno's head was tipped back, too, and he let out a heady moan.   
  
Something encompassed him, another imaginary touch, and Rufus bucked up. Schuldig chuckled again.  _I don't like being left out._  He sung, and Reno suddenly pressed forward to kiss Rufus on the mouth, deep and urgent. Their erections brushed against each other, and Rufus felt another sensation add in to the mix. Whatever Schuldig was doing was still there, thumbing over the head of him, but now he could feel Reno's body pressing down on him. Rufus could feel the friction between their bodies from both sides - though couldn't control it.  
  
Rufus rolled his body up again, but as soon as he moved forgotten whether he had risen up or ground down. He felt his fingers fumble desperately with the container still held in them, before acknowledging that it was Reno who held the lubricant, not him. Rufus felt disorientated, dizzy and lost in this sea of pleasure. His eyes were shut but they felt open to a world of something beyond that. Something unnatural, something perfect.  
  
Schuldig squeezed the base of himself and that feeling resounded through the three of them, halting Reno's slick fingers as they wandered the cleft of Rufus' ass. They didn't wait long - only long enough to be spurned on by a moan that might not have even been audible, but was  _there_  - and then they entered him. Rufus couldn't tell how many fingers there were inside him - or if they even were within his body. It was him pressing into someone else now, holding their legs up high for accessibility. It was him making them curl ever so lightly, causing a burn in the wake of so many so soon and it was potentially him crying out from the pleasure-pain of it all.  
  
A moan sounded in his mind. Rufus didn't know if Reno could hear him, or just feel him, but whatever it was he was sure he shared it. There was an eternity spent there with one stroking steadily - pleasure, but not enough to reach climax, not yet - and two fingering and taking, both alternating, both there sharing that reality. Rufus could barely breathe - had he been doing so since this had started? His lungs burned as he exhaled the air he hadn't known he'd been holding. They did not finish emptying that air when something greater pushed in, and Rufus gasped. They all did. The hand around the base tightened and squeezed and Rufus was sure he was going to come then and there.  
  
Reno burned as he entered, or maybe Rufus did. He felt their bodies melt into one another, as if they were one, collective consciousness. Rufus no longer existed here, in this world were pleasure was something shared. He was just this soul, this being encompassed by pure, absolute bliss. Again his breathing left him as he pushed in and took it, feeling full and filling, feeling as if he ceased to  _be_ and that was perfectly alright. The hand quickened, and Rufus' breaths became short, jilted gasps. There was no rhythm - there was too much need in that moment for them to establish anything more than these quick, primal thrusts. Reno pushed into him as hard as he could and Rufus felt himself tighten so deliciously, felt the strange sensation of Reno's braid brushing against his thigh.  
  
And then they all fell into sync.  
  
The strokes matched the thrusts and they met together in a symphony of sound that no instrument could make, a wall of colour that did not yet exist. Rufus came - they all came at once, reaching a crescendo that should, by all means, be shattering windows.   
  
But when Rufus opened his eyes, there was nothing but the plain, ordinary off-white of the coffered ceiling above. Everything remained as it was. The financial report had an unfortunate bend in it, but nothing else had been destroyed. He and Reno remained on the couch, the body of the redhead resting heavily on his chest. Now he could feel it, the panting breaths they both shared. Reno was still buried deep in him, and Rufus was sure they had stained the couch, but it was all irrelevant in that moment. Rufus was sure that his voice would crack when he next spoke, and his legs felt completely incapable of movement. He was just content to lay there for the time being.  
  
 _You guys aren't bad._  Schuldig interrupted their moment of post-coital bliss, sounding thoroughly exhausted himself, though did well to hide it.  _What shall I be telling the cleaners, then?_  
  
Rufus made a note to figure out how to ignore Schuldig's mental probing, which earned him a tired laugh. He might not like the redhead, nor need him, but he had come through on one promise at least: Rufus did want him.  
  
And if there was one thing he liked, it was someone who could keep their promises.


End file.
